él y ella
by yaoist secret
Summary: un encuentro casual facilitado por el alcohol en ambos... un problema  y una solucion...  aquella fiesta de navidad cambiaría todo para ellos... y el destino jugaría con ellos.


Él y ella.  
>…<p>

…

Hetalia no me pertenece.  
>one-shot<p>

Prusia**X**Bielorrusia.

…

…

La cena de navidad había acabado oficialmente, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a partir, Inglaterra harto de pelear con Francia se hallaba sujeto a la mesa bebiendo, mas a la izquierda estaba el Frances conquistando, o mas bien pervirtiendo a un par de sirvientas... Y aun más a la izquierda, en un rincón America y Rusia estaban con su juego de gato y ratón, atacándose con la lengua; mientras morían a miradas...

Ya era entrada la madrugada, y la música que llenaba el salón es la típica que se coloca para desalojar el sitio pronto; sin embargo, todos seguían festejando a su manera, sobretodo bebiendo... Y fue así como sucedió, que sus ojos se encontraron la figura de quien ya había consumido suficiente alcohol por desamor...

El extendió su mano y le impidió el rellenar su vaso, los ojos llenos de ira de ella chocaron contra su propio reflejo, donde podía verse ya lo suficientemente borracha para dar pena, pero quería seguir bebiendo... Era lo suficientemente testaruda como para intentar un vaso mas... Pero un halago de caballero la hizo sonrojar y desistió de la idea mientras la mano que al principio le impidió el continuar con su entretenimiento ahora estaba en su mejilla; acariciándola lentamente. Ojala el extraño fuese él... Ella no sufriría de amor... Una lagrima por fin cae de su ojo y llega otro halago... es entonces cuando él se sienta a su lado... Y la escucha... Cuando ella habla.. Y su corazón se emborracha de compañía...

Ella dejó de pensar en su dolor... Y su dolor la abandonó momentáneamente... Otro halago y ella arqueo sus labios hacia arriba.

El entonces cobijó sus labios sonrientes entre los suyos... con la promesa efímera de un buen momento la boca de ella se abrió y recibió a su huésped.. Y su cintura sintió el paseo de manos curiosas que la recorrían... Y él sintió las manos de ella en su nuca... Caricias tímidas al principio, que conforme la temperatura corporal ascendía se trasformaron en rasguñotes incitantes...

…

...

Ni dialogo ni pregunta siguieron a los hechos. Las miradas encendidas alimentadas por el alcohol hacían una hoguera que solo se apagaría si su 'quiero' tenía por respuesta un 'tengo'. Y así fue como a los tumbos llegaron el y ella borrachos al cuarto de invitados el cuerpo de él cayó sobre la cama mientras sentía a ella sentándose en su cadera... El vestido de esa noche la hacía brillar... no podría intentar de describirlo... Por que las penumbras y la cerveza le nublaban los recuerdos. Pero acariciar los hombros pequeños y desnudos de ella mientras le bajaba el vestido.. Y luego sus senos pálidos al quitarle el sostén... La sangre le hervía...

La ropa lentamente dejo de ser un problema entre ambos... Y se percato en el momento de estar más juntos que nunca, que él era el primero... Una gran responsabilidad.. Y un privilegio que aprovecharía...

No habría nuevamente ni una palabra ni una protesta... No hasta el día siguiente.

...

...

Un frió lo despertó... Era la ausencia de ella... El se sentó y se revolvió el cabello mientras recordaba agolpadamente los hechos de la noche anterior...

Miró en el piso y aun estaba el vestido de noche, por ende ella no había escapado; se sentó y luego notó que faltaba la sabana superior y el baño de ese cuarto estaba ocupado. Con la puerta semi-abierta y agua corriendo en la ducha...

-:- estas bien? - preguntó mientras caminaba hasta ella y se asomaba por el baño para verla darse un baño, ya sin el alcohol, lo mismo se veía hermosa... Se veía una mujer... No solo la hermanita de Rusia... Era una mujer.

-:- lárgate pronto.. Que pueden pensar lo que sea... - dijo avergonzada y él solo prefirió no contrariarla. Se vistió y salio del cuarto. El sol estaba alto en el cielo y algunas naciones aun seguían deambulando alcoholizadas. Rusia dormía sentado en un sillón y Alfred abría el regalo de todo el mundo. Nadie había notado nada... Y él escapo.

...

...

Abril llegó de repente.. Así como la visitita de ella.

-:- Mira lo que me hiciste! - fue el primer cometario de la mujer, muy enojada - Prusia mira lo que me hiciste! - reclamó.

El no dijo nada… no entendía que sucedía... Desde navidad que no se veían las caras. Finalmente comprendió el motivo de su enojo cundo ella desató el moño de su vestido y colocó sus manos en torno a un vientre pequeño, pero redondo que sobresalía de la pequeña fisonomía.

El silencio sobrevino varios incómodos minutos... En los que solo el reloj cantaba con un chasquido el conteo de los segundos... Finalmente él hablo, con total vacilación

-:- lo quieres? Que haras?- su voz ronca se debía a su incapacidad de respirar.

-:- que haré..? - preguntó ella. Obviamente nerviosa por el uso del singular en su interlocutor; repitió una vez mas en voz baja

-:- no me malinterpretes... -Dijo Gilbert y le quitó la mirada- tu me dijiste que me fuera antes de que comenzaran pensar cosas.. No estaré junto a ti para evitar rumores... Si es eso lo que temes.. Ya sabes como puedes evitar que esto se convierta en un problema… en poco tiempo se notará y ya no podrás evitarlo… - se sentía un granuja diciendo semejantes cosas; el niño no tenía al culpa de que ellos hubiesen bebido tanto esa noche…

-:_ yo…- dijo ella temblando. – yo…- era difícil hablar con su estado de nerviosismo y de confusión… delante de ella, él con las manos en los bolsillos sobre el escritorio habían unas fotografías familiares. Gilbert no necesitaba más familia que Ludwig y su esposo, y por extensión su concuñado y su amigo de juventud.

-:- no me interesa lo que decidas hacer… no huiré del problema y te ayudaré con lo que necesites… - dijo Gilbert mientras se maldecía por dentro al ser un idiota y decir eso de puro resentimiento.

-:- yo… no quería que esto pasara!- dijo la joven gritándole con los ojos cerrados. – yo quería olvidarme de ti! Idiota! –

Él y ella se quedaron paralizados… al fin ella lo había dicho… y por fin él lo había oído… él la miró, y ella se retorció del dolor… al principio creyó que era el pecho ardiéndole por haber soltado semejante frase… pero luego pudo distinguir que no eran realmente sus entrañas las que dolían; sino su vientre, donde dormía el recuerdo de aquella navidad.

Alcanzó a sentir los brazos de él antes de comenzar a llorar del miedo y del dolor.

…

…

Él esperaba en una incómoda silla a que ella estuviese mejor… el doctor ya le había regañado lo suficiente… aparentemente ella no había pasado un segundo de paz mientras ese niño crecía… ¿pensando en él?... ¿recordando esa noche?...

Antes de poder proseguir hacia una respuesta vio llegar preocupado a Rusia, que lo ignoró por completo a pesar de que Prusia quiso disculparse. Sus palabras entrecortadas y dubitativas fueron oídas por Ucrania; quien tras oír excusas y titubeos confesó que ella no había sido capaz de cuidar de su hermana hasta hacia unos días cuando la convenció de ir por él…

El silencio era incomodo; estando allí los dos hermanos Gilbert pensó en levantarse y marcharse; pero las palabras de Bielorrusia lo detenían… esa noche… algo había sucedido esa noche, además de la generación de un niño en común…

El doctor finalmente les permitió pasar. Pero tanto Rusia como Ucrania se quedaron en sus asientos inmóviles… ¿Le cedían el paso a él?..

.

Ingresó caminando algo mareado… el compartir mucho tiempo un ambiente con Rusia generaba ese dolor de cabeza…

-:- ¿Cómo estas?...- pregunto él sentándose en al silla y tocándole la mano en al cual habían un par de mangueras llenándola de líquidos de composición dudosa.

-:- sigue vivo.- dijo enojada; con justa razón.

-:- yo te quiero…- dijo dudoso Prusia. - todo lo que te dije cuando estabas borracha te lo repetiría ahora… - dijo no muy cortés mente.

-:- es un niño… - dijo, parecían que hablaban en dos universos distintos… pero cada uno oía lo que el otro decía, ignorándolo y solo mencionando lo que le interesaba. – .. y dicen que parece mas pequeño de lo que debería. - ella no parecía interesada en la confesión de amor. Y Gilbert seguía sin preguntar por el bebé… la incomunicación era desesperante, pero ellos parecían llevarlo bastante bien.

-:- Bielorrusia… yo te quiero… - le repitió él. El besó al frente a la muchacha y estaba por acariciar ese pequeño que dormía en el interior de ella; pero después de haberle insinuado una solución fácil no se sentía digno de acariciarlo….

Él se puso de pie y se dio al vuelta para irse; cuando sintió que no podía alejarse… ella le sostenía la ropa evitando que se fuera de su lado.

-:- quédate un poco más..- dijo ella mirando por al ventana y él le tomó la mano. Siendp esta dirigida hasta su vientre…

-:- que ra..- se quedó él con las palabras en la boca. Ella fue mucho mas simple.

-:- patea… porque esta vivo…

Gilbert bajo la cabeza y dejo escapar un par de lagrimas mientras le juraba en silencio a ese niño que le daría todo de sí en compensación por haber abierto su boca sin medir las consecuencias… la joven lo vio y su semblante enojado se ablando un poco, debía admitir que ella tampoco había sido justa con él… y se sonrió mientras él no al veía…

Dejaría de correr tras la olla de oro al final del arco iris, para arremangar sus ropas y ponerse a excavar; trabajando a diario para conseguir ese oro… después de todo; ya había encontrado la mina de la felicidad.

….

…

La historia seria solo de ella y él por unos meses mas… cuando al fin un llanto partió el silencio de una parte de Europa que se sentía dormida, así fue como la criatura pálida en exceso fue llamado Derek, como un presagio de que su voz no solo despertaría sentimientos; sino que los gobernaría con su poder.

Ya no eran él y ella… eran ellos… padres que habían estado solos mucho tiempo… y que no permitirían lo mismo para su retoño.

A veces el alcohol es el mejor remedio para el corazón….

….

…

**Este one-shot se continua en "hijos del conflicto" donde se comienza con un Derek ya adolescente.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado! **

**Nos vemos en mi próximo trabajo!...  
>le agradezco a ami beta correctora la grandiosa <em><span>Merlina-Vulturi!...<span>_ (Sus trabajos son excelentes!)**

**Si les gustó o no me gustaría saberlo con un review! **


End file.
